Where Have You Been?
"Where Have You Been?" is an extended universe thread written on November 6, 2017. Summary Full Text Greg Ericson: '''Greg hummed as he moved towards the cave where knew Nala and her family lived. It had been years, many hundreds of year since he’d seen the girl that he’d called his sister. Of course he had died long ago. This was a gift, the chance to wander the world for a bit, and he chose to use that time to visit his sister who he’d hadn’t seen in so so long, along with her new family. He was worried, well maybe not worried, but his nerves were acting up at the thought of seeing her again. He’d had watch them for a bit, checking in on their cave now and again. He’d hoped for it to be surprise but knowing her she probably already knew. As he drew further into the cave he sighed happily. “Well she’s certainly done well for herself.” He smiled to himself. '''The Warden: ''Mother– The Viceroy rushed into the workshop, taut with anxiety. Someone’s breached the entrance, but–they’re not powerful enough to–'' Nalaagura and Ganmonah both lifted their faces from the project they were overseeing, and the Scribe looked worriedly at the archdemon. Surely it’s not…? Nala lifted a hand to silence him, keeping her face tilted upwards, pausing as she searched with her mind. Her eyes grew distant. Mother? Nyctyph said urgently. I will confront this, she said in an odd voice. The brothers looked at each other, bewildered. Remain here. A strange feeling was welling up inside of her, something unsettling but at the same time, nostalgic and exhilarating. She began making her way to the front of the cave, taking slow, sweeping steps, keeping track of the small spirit that made its way to the entry hall and to the corridor beyond, where lay the hallway of her family’s history. A suspicion was creeping up on her but she held it down, wanting to see for herself. Greg Ericson: '''Greg smiled as he headed into the hallway and smiled as he looked over the stained glass pictures. He quickly realized that they were detailing the rebellion. “Good to see she still remembers the good old days.” He said. The boy’s astral form was much like that of his younger body and he put his hands in the pockets of his hoody. He leaned in and carefully examined each one as he walked down the hall. He chuckled briefly as he remembered each and every one of these events. “It’s gonna be so good to see her again.” He murmured to himself. '''The Warden: '''Footsteps echoed down the hallway and slowly, Nala’s body emerged through the doorway, casting shadows across the colorful light streaming from the stained glass windows that covered the wall. Her towering body crossed the floor, her gaze focused on the shimmering soul that stood at the other end, squinting slightly in disbelief. The orange and violet and red light played around his form, cast from the window that pictured a short-haired woman with many tails and a tall boy with simple gray and black clothes, together. That face…it was hundreds and hundreds of years old. She remembered what it looked like in its youth, in adulthood, in old age. In death. She stopped a few yards away from him, her essence swirling with violet and orange, pulsing with emotion. '''Greg? Is it really you…? Greg Ericson: '''Greg looked from the large stained glass towards the voice and smiled, hands in the pockets of his hoody still. His heart beat a bit faster in excitement and joy. “Hey Nala it’s good to see you again.” He turned back to look at the stain glass and chuckled again. “Heh you’ve really done well for you and you’re family Nala. Man if the rest of the gang could see all this.” '''The Warden: I don’t understand…but… Nala stepped forth from her physical body and slowly lowered to her knees, reaching her slightly shaking hands out to him. Her essence trembled with both melancholy and joy, swirling with color. By the gods of worlds past, I am so…so happy to see you, she whispered, her eyes full of tenderness. Greg Ericson: '''He turned and smiled brightly at her astral form. “Believe me I am more than overjoyed to see you again.” He slowly walked towards her, chuckling briefly. “But I’ve been watching over you, all you. you’re new family.” He slowly reach out to her. “I’m so glad to see you sis.” '''The Warden: '''Her eyes curved up in a knowing smile as she took his outstretched hands, her hands alone taking up the entire length of his forearm. Their essences glowed and warmed everywhere they made contact, and she looked up at his face, squeezing his arms comforting and reaching out with her mind to make that familiar connection. It’s been so long, little Greg.' '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg hummed and beamed at the contact and the warmth that accompanied it. The familiarity of that connection was just phenomenal. It was like being wrapped in an old warm blanket. “So long Nala.” He said as he squeezed back. “It is so good to see you, Sister. I wish I could have come sooner.” '''The Warden: '''She pulled him in and wrapped her arms around him, holding his back tightly, chuckling happily. '''Oh, don’t worry. You know time flies for me, little one.' But the tease in her voice couldn’t cover up the loneliness that was spilling out of her the same time it was healing. Look at us now, we are both adults and parents, she continued. She leaned back, her energy quickening with excitement. There’s so much you haven’t seen, there’s so much to catch up on! How did you even get here? '''She grew serious for a moment. Tell me that Hel knows you are here and you did not sneak out.' '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg chuckled hearing the excitement in her voice and the energy she emitted. As well he chuckled at the thought that he’d snuck out. “Oh please, like your Grandma would let someone just sneak out like it was that easy.” He laughed briefly at the thought. Hel was a vast improvement on the last time he’d been there but there were very few who were able to just get out. “Actually she’s let me have some time to come visit. One of the perks I think of almost lifetime devotion to her. Between you and me I like to think I’m her special favorite, though that’s probably just my ego talking.” He said with a laugh. “Anyways I figured, who better to spend time with than my favorite family of demons?” '''The Warden: '''Nala laughed with him. '''It isn’t unreasonable, I would not be here if Stonegit had not escaped himself. '''She stood, releasing his hands as she regained her full height.'Why, Greg, you seem to have reduced in size,' she teased with a grin, moving back to her body. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg smiled. “Well I’m glad to hear that you’re still looking out for them.” He followed after Nala into their home. “I don’t think I ever forgot yours though.” He laugh a bit. “Though the question is which one I remember most. Though I’ve always liked your own body. It was so uniquely…you.” '''The Warden: They multiplied like rabbits. It was hard work, '''she said in a mockingly miffed tone. '''And I wish it had not fallen into such disrepair over the centuries. I was gifted my firstborn at the most convenient time. Ganmonah! Nyctyph! We have a guest.' The Scribe’s head immediately popped out around the corner and his mechanical eyes clicked as they widened in surprise. Mother! Is that really Greg Ericson!? he yelped, tangling his fingers together in an excited jumble. Tch. ''Nyctyph appeared right behind him, with much less enthusiasm. It is a human soul. I was almost excited for a moment.'' Greg Ericson: '''Greg gave a sort of smirk as he looked up at the Viceroy. “Well you’re quite the cheeky one aren’t you? I’m not just ‘a human soul’ I’m technically your uncle, ventured through Hel and back and survived Ragnarok long before you were around. Greg Ericson at your service.” '''The Warden: '''The Viceroy looked affronted while Ganmonah clapped in delight and quickly moved forward to shake Greg’s hand vigorously. A pleasure. An absolute delight. '''Ragnarok, you say? Incredible! You simply must tell me more. I happen to be missing quite a few firsthand accounts of the war–I’d be delighted to pick your brain. Erm. Willingly, of course, of course. He became aware that he was still shaking Greg’s hand and dropped it finally. Nyctyph looked down at Greg, observing mutely, keeping his limbs firmly tucked behind his back. Greg Ericson: '''Greg smiled at the enthusiasm. “Sure, sure, I can tell you all I remember, though to be honest I wasn’t a part of a majority of it. However I was a part of the battle against Midgardsormr, if you’ve heard of that.” He chuckled a bit. “Actually I’m here to visit all my nephews and nieces and my sister of course. I’m willing to spend time with any of you on anything you’d want. I think it’d be a good way for me to get to know all of you.” '''The Warden: ''Why does he call us that, he’s human'', the Viceroy grumbled. He is still family, '''Nala rebuked. Treat him with respect, Nyctyph.' ''Yes, mother… Battle…against…Midgardsormr… '''The Scribe looked up from a sturdy sheet of metal he was engraving with a thin writing utensil, both seeming to have come out of nowhere. '''Yes, indeed! Ah, hopefully Bia'donn comes home soon, they would be delighted to meet you as well. We shall see. Bia'donn is still out trading with the local villages. They should return soon.'''Nala turned questioningly to Greg. '''Need you any respite from your journey? she said curiously. I have little knowledge of the needs of spirits. Greg Ericson: '''Greg shrugged and shook his head. “Nah I’m good. No physical body no physical needs like food or sleep. Kinda like your astral form only no need for an anchor. Anyways I’d like to catch up with you Nala if that’s alright. It’s been much too long since we’ve caught up.” He smiled a bit. '''The Warden: '''Nala took Greg up to the highest floor of their home, a peak in the sandstone in which a spacious chamber was carved out with many wide, airy windows giving full view to the world outside. The sun was starting to set, casting gold and orange light over the marshes and the stone and the enormous trees and curious large mushrooms that grew there. She stepped forward, the light shining bright around her, making her hair glow even more than it did normally. She folded her arms and leaned against the stone sill of one of the windows, turning her head slightly to look back at him. '''What do you think? Greg Ericson: '''Greg placed his hands on the sill and gazed out over landscape in front of him. He looked over to Nala and beamed. “’S beautiful,“he turned back to look out again, “the view’s not bad either.” He said with a chuckle. He slid his astral hand over hers and asked, “So what have you been up to the pas thousand years? I’m only afforded a few glances now and again from Hel and I want the whole story.” '''The Warden: '''She tilted her head and chuckled. '''Somewhat closer to six hundred years, but…many, many things. I don’t even know where to begin. Greg Ericson: '''Greg chuckled. “How about your kids. When did that happen and with whom? Or was it solo?” '''The Warden: '''The barest trace of shadow flickered through her essence, almost invisible in the bright sunlight. '''They were created on my own, as my mother created her children. Born of my own essence. '''She turned abruptly to face him. '''How did you manage to find us here? '''she asked, markedly curious. '''I am glad you managed to discover our whereabouts, but I wish to patch up any chinks in our armor that granted you entry. Greg Ericson: '''Greg grinned. “It wasn’t really that hard. I’m quite familiar with your essence, and the view from Hel is a lot better than you would think. Plus I got help from Hel herself. Don’t worry, you guys are safe here.” '''The Warden: '''The demon was somewhat satisfied; she cast an evil eye out at the landscape, as though her grandmother were watching. '''She will interfere no more than she has, I will see to that. Even if it instigates a second war of the gods. She will not touch my children. ''The sunlight darkened further, the light setting the land on fire with scarlet and charring it with dark shadows. She felt admittedly strange being around Greg again. Once upon a time after his death, she had played out imaginary conversations with him to cope with the loss, hours upon hours of things she wished she had said. But that was so long ago, she couldn’t seem to recall any of them. The loss of her spirit sibling was something the Warden had calmly accepted, and now she struggled for that meaningful contact once more. She longed for the roguish fire of her youth that he sparked in her. A thought struck her. '''We should celebrate somehow,' she said eagerly, clapping her hands together in front of her and creating crimson sparks. What do you say? Greg Ericson: '''Greg laughed as he himself clapped merrily. “Yes! You do know how I love a good party.” He lets a giggle escape him though. “Never thought I’d hear a proposal for one come from you, not that I’m complaining or anything.” '''The Warden: Oh? Do you doubt my ability to change? Nalaagura laughed, taking his hands. We don’t have as extravagant celebrations as our late rebellion, but even demons know how to enjoy themselves. There was a fiery gleam in her eye, and had she a mouth, she’d be grinning as widely as a Monstrous Nightmare. 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg giggled. “That is true, you were good at changing.” He thinks back to the rebellion and how quickly she seemed to change from a tyrannical warden, to her best friend. “Hey a party’s a party. I’m sure it’ll be great.” '''The Warden: A wonderful celebration, for my dearest brother. Though we may have to travel somewhat to…gather preparations, if that wouldn’t slight you in any way. ' '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg laughed. “A road trip with my sister for a party? I wouldn’t be slighted in the least. It sounds like fun. Where we going?” Category:EU Category:Greg Ericson Category:The Warden Category:The Scribe Category:The Viceroy